Slice of Silver
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Of course a new haircut shouldn't be a terrible thing since Prussia is far too sexy for such an oddity, but Canada might be of a different opinion and the awesome Gieslinde is willing to hear it out. femPruCan


"I'm thinking of chopping it all off."

Nimble fingers paused against her scalp. Prussia looked up toward Canada's upside-down face to gauge her expression. Mathilda was proving to be a difficult read.

"Really?" Maybe she was just being quizzical. Her cute face tilted just slightly to the left and one long strand of hair fell from her shoulder to brush against Gieslinde's cheek. Canada's pale fingers brushed it away. "Why?"

Prussia heaved a deep and weary sigh as though she hadn't been the one to bring the topic up herself. "Why?" she asked right back, turning her cheek into Mathilda's soft thigh, knowing that her eyelashes tickled the fair skin when the muscles under her makeshift pillow tensed and released. "Think it'll look bad? Of course it _won't_ since I'm too sexy to look bad, but you might have an opinion otherwise, and the awesome me is willing to hear it out."

Canada tied the end of the silver braid with a ribbon and eyed it thoughtfully. "I don't think you'd look bad," she said, stroking the fine braid. "It's your decision. But you wouldn't really cut it _all_ off, would you?" Gieslinde glanced up to find Mathilda nibbling on her bottom lip sweetly. Prussia couldn't help but smile and reach up to stroke her chin.

"Nah. Just most of it. West keeps getting onto me about it because I keep catching it on fire or some shit, but Rodehild always said I looked like a savage or something when I had it cut short." She twirled a strand of gold around her finger idly. "Not that that matters to me... I thought I looked pretty badass back then. I even had a scar for a while, right here." Gieslinde drew a line up the side of her cheek in example. "And a cape. I was hot and awesome, but that bitch Roddie could only insult me. Said it wasn't ladylike or proper. Like that mattered; I was a knight at the time, but..."

She felt soft fingertips moving along the curve of her jaw and looked back up to find Canada eying the braid she'd woven herself. "You have beautiful hair," she murmured with a gentle sincerity, and Gil definitely didn't feel warm and blushing waif-y at that. Mathilda was beginning to blush too, and that wasn't helping at _all_. "But I think you're very attractive no matter what you wear or the way you fix your hair, s-so..."

Gieslinde cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down, meeting Canada halfway for a taste of those stuttering, sweet lips. Of course Canada wouldn't think she was weird and off-putting just because she wanted to get a haircut. She wasn't a prissy bitch like Austria. Mathilda wasn't prone to judgments. The sweetheart would love her as she was. Prussia knotted her fingers in Mathilda's golden waves and pulled back with a grin.

"That's all well and good, girlie, but just because I might get a haircut doesn't mean you get to."

"E-eh?"

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Despite the air of confidence, there was something about Prussia that almost challenged Canada to say something nasty, and that in and of itself told Mathilda that Gieslinde was battling with some self-consciousness. That was just how it played out with Gil. Mathilda opened her front door wider and stepped out onto her deck closer to Prussia, her face tilted up. It was certainly very short, even shorter than Alfred's, which was a bit of a surprise. It was very modern and trendy, Canada thought, but she could imagine why it would be necessary hundreds of years prior to come across as less of a woman and more of a soldier. She reached up and slid her fingers through the choppy silver locks, pulling on them between her fingers. It was different, for certain, and would take a bit of getting used to, but it was still so soft and thick and that stunning silver and this way she could very easily see the ancient piercings crawling up Gieslinde's cartilage. Her lover was beautiful with long hair, but she was just as gorgeous when it was cut.

Prussia seemed almost impatient in waiting for her verdict and Canada could only smile and circle her arms around Gil's waist and pull her close, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Good morning to you, too," Canada finally said with a smile and stepped back, coaxing the almost-awed Prussian inside. "I was just about to make banana pancakes. Would you like some?"

"Pancakes later. I wanna fuck."

Mathilda's blush burned all the way to the back of her neck and she just shook her head, laughing quietly. "Your hair is fine," she chuckled. "What you _need_ to work on is your tact."


End file.
